Volunteer Wolf
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Derek is a Certified Touch and Therapy wolf. He connects with many children every day that he comes to the hospital, offering friendship, comfort, and a paw to hold. What will happen when Derek gets attached to a little girl in the cancer ward? Will the pack be able to pull Derek through when she passes away? What will happen when it all becomes too much for Derek to handle?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

"Um. Derek? What's my Dad doing here this early? And why is he carrying a red harness and a dog working vest?", asked Stiles as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, watching as the rest of the pack began to stir after staying in the Hale House all night for the full moon. "Um. I kinda. Agreed to try something out for the day. Your Dad mentioned it the last time he was over to warn you about your curfew.", explained Derek sheepishly as he stretched his arms above his head from his position on the floor, tangled up in the teen's legs. "And what would that be, Der?", asked Stiles as he rose from his position on the floor, a teasing smile on his lips, eyes full of curiosity when he heard a knock on the front door. The wolf rose to his feet and walked to the door, looking over at the teen before he opened it, letting the older man in. "Morning, Sheriff Stilinski.", said Derek as he shook hand with the man before covering his parted lips with his hand while he yawned. "Morning, Derek. Morning, Stiles. It looked like you survived the night.", explained John as he walked into the house and shut the door behind himself, walking over to his son to clap him on the shoulder.

"We're all alive, just wiped out. Is there any way we can skip school?", asked Stiles as he looked up at his Dad, silently begging him with his eyes. "Please, Mr. Stilinski?", begged Scott from his position on the couch with Allison, where his eyes were still closed and one arm was hanging over the side. "Derek? You want this one?", asked John as he looked over at the wolf, eyes raised in question. "Scott's the Alpha, now. But with his grades, might as well get ready for school. All of you.", explained Derek as he put a hint of firmness in his voice. "You suck. Remind me why I put you as my second in command?", asked Scott as he sat up with a groan, making Allison stir in his lap, her brown eyes fluttering open."Because you'd be lost when it came to managing the pack and the territory. Up.", explained the wolf as he reached down and grabbed hold of Isaac's extended hand, hauling the wolf up to his feet. "And he'd get his ass kicked without you.", added in Isaac as he leaned against the blue eyed Beta, still half asleep as he tried to wake himself up, seeing nobody else in the pack rising from their positions all over the room.

"Derek, go grab the hose.", ordered John as he looked around the room from teen to teen, eyes landing on his son, who's eyes widened at the threat. "NO!", shouted the rest of the pack as they all shot up from their spots, Erika and Boyd curled up in the chair, Lydia and Jackson on the love seat, Scott and Allison on the couch. Stiles snickered under his breath as he watched them struggle to wake up completely, untangling themselves from each other. "Sheriff. Always good to see you.", praised Peter as he shook hands with the man, trying to win him over. "Peter.", replied John as he shook hands with the taller man. "No disrespect, but, what are you doing here?", asked Peter, his eyebrows raised in question. "I'm here to pick up your nephew, who is going to be disappointing many little kids if he doesn't get himself in gear.", explained John as he gave Derek a shove with his hand, earning a glare and a growl from the wolf as he retreated upstairs. "Does Derek even get along with little kids?", asked Stiles as he looked from his Dad to Peter. "I'm surprised they don't run screaming.", said Jackson as he gathered up his things, helping Lydia with her things.

"He practically raised his younger siblings. He's amazing with little kids, he'll kill me for saying this, but stick him in a room with little kids and you'll see a completely different person.", explained the oldest wolf as he watched his nephew walk back down the stairs, fully shifted into wolf form, his black fur sleek against his body. "What exactly did my wolf agree to do?", asked Stiles as he knelt down and started to stroke the black fur of the wolf, giving him a good scratch behind the ears. Derek wagged his tail and playfully snapped his teeth at his boyfriend's hand, licking his chin when he looked offended. "Derek agreed to test out his skills as a Certified Touch Dog and a Certified Therapy Dog.", explained John. He bent down and placed both the vest and the harness in front of Derek, giving him a chance to pick up on the scents that were on the harness and vest. "He's not going to bite me, is he?", asked the Sheriff as he knelt down and picked up the harness, looking over at Stiles.

"He doesn't bite. Too hard.", explained Stiles as he grinned over at his Dad, who looked from him to the wolf and then back to his son. "Do I really have to muzzle you for this?", asked John as he looked the blue eyed wolf in the eyes. Derek nuzzled his hand with his head and yapped at him a few times, allowing the Sheriff to lift each of his front legs as he secured the harness on over his body, clipping the vest to it, which had a name tag hanging from it."Look at you all spruced up in your uniform.", cooed Erika as she walked over and playfully tapped his nose with her finger, laughing when he growled at her, his ears flat to his head. "He's a wolf, Mr. Stilinski. Are they going to allow him near any little kids?", asked Allison with doubt in her eyes. Derek drew his lips back over his fangs as he stood up, his shackles raising a bit beneath the vest at her challenge. The Sheriff snapped his fingers, which caught the wolf's attention, he immediately relaxed and shook out his fur, his blue eyes shining in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated, I love to know what you think.

"Alright, Derek. Up you go.", ordered John as he opened the back doors of the Police cruiser, watching the black wolf jump up onto the seat, sitting down on his haunches as he looked over at the man with his blue eyes. "Hell, he could pass for a Police dog.", said Stiles as he walked outside, his backpack strung over both of his shoulders. "Stiles, language.", replied john as he looked down at his son with raised eyebrows, earning a huff from the wolf in the backseat. "Sorry. Sorry. Have fun, baby. Don't tear anybody's throat out.", said the teen as he ran his fingers through the black fur before he shut the car door. "He doesn't, uh, actually do that? Does he?", asked John as he looked over at his son as he opened the driver's side door. "You have nothing to worry about. He's a total softie under all that leather. Go, you're going to be late for work if you don't leave now.", explained the teen as his Dad slid behind the wheel of the cruiser and turned the key. "Stiles. School.", ordered John as he gave the teen a gentle shove with his hand, directing him towards Scott before he closed the car door and pulled out of the driveway.

The drive to the hospital was quiet, all except for the small pants coming from the backseat as Derek looked out the window, his pink tongue hanging out. John cracked the window open in the back in order to get some fresh air into the car for the wolf. "Doing alright back there?", asked the older man as he looked in the rear view mirror, as if he expected the wolf to answer him. The black pelted wolf yapped at him twice from the back, his ears perked up as his tail wagged in excitement. "And we are here.", said John as he pulled the cruiser into the Hospital's parking lot, driving to a parking place before turning the cruiser off, placing the keys in his pocket. "Derek. I know you can understand me, and I just want you to be prepared for what you're going to see, even what you might feel. I'm real glad you decided to consider the offer of coming here, and, I'm proud of you for it. I know you don't really hear that anymore, but I am proud.", explained John as he looked the wolf in the eye from the rear view mirror, hearing a low almost inaudible whine leave the wolf's muzzle. "Come on. There are some very special people waiting to meet you.", explained the older man as he got out of the cruiser and walked around to open the back door, watching as the wolf jumped out and landed softly on his paws.

"Hold still so I can leash you. If you wag your tail any faster it's going to fall off.", teased John as he clipped the leash to the harness, giving it a gentle tug to test its strength. Derek let out a surprisingly shrill whine and tugged on the leash, wanting desperately to go inside. "Hang on. Hang on.", said the Sheriff as he chuckled at the black pelted wolf, walking inside the hospital with him, meeting Melissa at the Nurse's desk. "Good morning, John. It's good to see you. I'm guessing this is Derek?", asked Melissa as she knelt down in front of the wolf, daring to look into his icy blue eyes, a smile forming on her lips when she felt his tongue rasping over her chin. "That would be Derek, to my surprise. He almost dragged me off my feet to get in here.", explained John as he watched the woman run her fingers through his fur. "Did you explain to him what's going to happen?", asked Melissa as she looked from the wolf to John. "I explained everything to him before he agreed. I made sure he understood what was going to happen and what he's going to feel and see.", explained the Sheriff as he nodded at the woman, holding onto the leash with one hand.

"Alright, Derek, let's get you started. There's a little girl who is really excited to meet you.", coaxed Melissa as she took the leash from the Sheriff. _Can I meet her? Can we go? Can we?_ The wolf threw his head back in a short howl, his eyes shining in uncontained excitement. "He sure is happy to be here.", explained the woman as she led both wolf and John down the hall, seeing the black pelted wolf's tail raised high in the air. "I heard he's good with kids, or so Peter says. I'm not one to trust his word but he seems right about this.", explained John as he watched the wolf lower his nose to the floor, sniffing along it as he walked. "That guy still give me the creeps. Ella, where is Erin? I didn't think she was scheduled for any tests this morning.", asked Melissa as she looked in confusion at the blonde haired Nurse standing a few feet from the hospital room door. "Her doctor decided to schedule her for an MRI this morning and for blood work to see how her body is responding to the new chemo.", explained Ella as she flipped through the chart she was holding in her hands. "Well, we have her visitor here this morning. He's pretty excited to meet her. It looks like we'll head on down the hall to the MRI room.", explained Melissa as she led them both down the hall, the wolf giving a dismissing flick of his tail.

"How is Erin doing lately?", asked John with concern in his eyes as he walked down the hallway towards the MRI room. "For a 10 year old with Leukemia, she's a strong one. She's been fighting this battle head on. Sure she may have her rough days where she doesn't even have the strength to get up, but you never hear her complain. That's why I think Derek is a good companion for her.", explained Melissa as she stopped at the door to the MRI room, leaning back against the wall with the wolf sitting on his haunches beside her, the Sheriff leaning against the door frame. "They're both fighters. They'll match each other stride for stride. They may be walking on egg shells, but they're still on their feet.", explained John as he looked down at the wolf on the floor. Derek layed his ears flat to his head and let out a shrill whine, rising to his paws as he shifted his weight from paw to paw. "What is it, Derek?", asked Melissa as she felt the wolf tug on the leash in her hands.

Derek barked a few times and pulled harder on the leash, his claws scraping against the door to the MRI room. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. But you can't go in there, we can't let animals in there.", explained the woman as she reached down and scratched behind his ears. Derek wasn't about to give up, though, something didn't feel right and he needed to get into that room. He pulled harder on the leash and scratched at the door, throwing his head back each time he barked. "Something's got him all upset, Melissa. Are you sure Erin's okay in there?", asked John as he helped to hold the pulling wolf back. "Hold him while I go in there.", ordered Melissa firmly as she handed over the leash and walked into the MRI room. Derek almost bolted into the room once the door was open, hearing the Sheriff grunt with effort as he tried to hold the wolf back. "We need an oxygen tank in here, she's not breathing easily!", hollered out Melissa as another Nurse went running to the room, another following shortly with the oxygen tank.


End file.
